


Someday

by Liz (femalefighter56)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Friendship, Sister - Freeform, guy trouble, sister advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalefighter56/pseuds/Liz
Summary: Fae is struggling to figure out what to do, how to move on. She knew the first love is the hardest but she never expected for it to be this hard. She never expected her heart and her head to fight this hard over what the right thing to was. Thank god for her best friend Cayla is here to keep her sane.





	Someday

Someday  
Fae sat on the roof of the main building overlooking the community as the sun started to set. It was beautiful, desert aside. While the days were hot and the nights cold this in between were the best times to think and clear one's mind. Sighing, she shut her eyes and leaned back on the fence that stopped people from falling off. There was much she was thinking about lately. Much she wanted answers to and yet she didn’t want to talk about her thoughts to anyone. It was times such as this one she wished telepathy was real and that she had it. Than she wouldn’t have to say a word, others would just know. Staying quiet as she heard the roof door open she hoped no one saw her. Or, rather she hoped it wasn’t a couple coming up here to make out.   
“Ah-ha! Found you!” Peeking out her eyes Fae saw Cayla standing over her with her hands on her hips. “What are you doing up here? And don’t say thinking.”  
“...Thinking. What’s up? Need something?”  
“No. Just saw you lost in your own world earlier and than you poofed.” Sitting besides Fae, Cayla said nothing more for a moment. Fae was glad they had the sort of friendship that allowed this silence. They were saying so much without saying a word. Having each others back for almost the last ten years meant something.  
“You gonna tell me what’s eating you?”  
“No. I just have a lot on my mind.”  
“Well if you spill it I can help you sort it out and then you will feel better.”  
“Cayla, I love you but sometimes talking to you isn’t the best thing for me.”  
“Lies. All I hear are lies.” Both smiled as Cayla nudged Fae’s shoulder.   
Watching the sunset for another moment Fae took a deep sigh and sat up straight.  
“I need to tell you something and I need you to keep your personal feelings out of it okay?”  
“How about I make no promises until I hear what it is. You know me, if you messed up I will tell you so.”  
Agreeing to the terms with a nod Fae gathered her thoughts and tried to get them in a proper order.   
“So, I have a problem and one I don’t know how to solve it without me getting super hurt by it. As you know...actually forget it.” Going to sit back against the fence Fae was stopped and pulled up by Cayla who in one motion had moved to straddle her. She was way too flexible for her or anyones own good.   
“I have a feeling I know what you are going to say but say it. I’ll hold you hostage here until you do.”  
Biting her lip Fae tried again to speak her mind. Cayla was her best friend, her sister, they always told each other everything. She was the first to know when shit hit the fan the other month.   
“I don’t know what to do Cayla. At all. My mind tells me to be sensible but my heart won’t have any of it.”  
“Bry, right?”  
“Jesus. It’s so obvious I know.”  
“Well...maybe to those that don’t know you like me they would have no idea but one, I am not them. Two...I can read your sighs like I can read music notes. Now what about Bry do I have to kick his ass for?”  
“...It’s nothing like that. He hasn’t done anything. It’s me. Just...me.” Adjusting herself she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She could speak her truth, this was Cayla after all.   
“I was talking to someone at work the other day and she believed I was a fool for staying close to Bry. That, I can’t move on, can’t start dating again because I am still close to him. We see each other at least once a week, we text every couple of days, I go to him for everything first. I want him a part of my life. But, I know I can’t move on. I thought I could the other month but after ten minutes I hated it and got off. A part of me is hoping, wishing, wanting for things to go back to the way they were but I know that if nothing changes then it’s pointless. I allowed myself to rush into something with him that neither of us were ready for I don’t think and in the process we both got hurt. But, I want nothing more than to help him through this life. Cayla, I don’t know what to do. I know I need to talk to him and tell him this and I know I need to set boundaries or something but I can’t open my mouth. He is one of the closest people I have in this life not counting you and I should be able to talk to him. Talk to him as a friend and I can’t. I don’t know if he sees the struggle, if he is dealing with it. Sometimes it’s so hard to not slip back into a feeling of what we once shared. I have to tell my heart to cool it. David told me we are both stupid if we try again right now, you want to slap me, and him. And yet.”  
“And yet you love him.”  
“So much.”  
Cayla leaned over and put her forehead to Fae’s. Closing their eyes they took a breath together. When Cayla removed her head she kept her hands on Fae’s cheeks.   
“Real talk time. And be ready cause it is going to get super real. Talk to him. Tell him this. Tell him that you might need to step away because you are internally driving yourself crazy. Tell him you still love him and you are struggling to get a hold of a life that doesn't include him in everything. Maybe it won’t be all bad. Perhaps he will say ‘hey, let’s take things slow. Let’s see where this path leads as we are two sound minded people.”  
“Or he could totally reject everything and I ruin everything.”  
“Somehow I doubt that. I think. No, I know what I am hearing is your anxieties of rejection speaking for you. They are holding your hands and telling you not to do something because it will end badly.”  
“It has always ended badly. I mean I can literally tell you every time I told someone my feelings and it did not go in my favor.”  
“Those guys weren’t this guy. Communication is key in any relationship, friendship, lover, anything in between.”  
“Yeah…”  
“But?”  
“I don’t know. You know me. I’m the biggest chicken. I tell others to grow a pair but I need to grow one.”  
“No. You need to understand that not every man will hurt you.You need to love yourself and you need to find the voice inside you.”  
“Can you just talk to him for me? Ask the hard questions that I can’t.”  
“I could. I mean it’s not hard to go ‘yo. Bry. Question.’ But, it won’t do the same if you say something. And you know this. I can hold your hand but you have to rip the band-aid off. I love you and I will stand beside you while you figure all of this out. Rome wasn’t built in a day. Let me see your phone.”  
“Why? I swear to God if you text him as me I will throw you off this roof.”  
“No. I want to see how badly you’ve got it. And bitch please. I’ll win that fight and you know. Kick my ass, ha! Now hand it over or I’ll grope you.”  
“I’m reaching, I’m reaching.” Shifting her weight while Cayla stayed on her Fae did her best to reach into the side pocket of her jeans. Pulling her phone out she handed it to Cayla who had it unlocked before she could even think of giving her the passcode. She was really easy to read.   
Cayla shifted to sit on Fae’s lap with her feet on the ground while she scrolled through her phone. “Damn girl. Did you tell him ‘sounds like a plan?”  
“...no comment... Are you kidding though...I died saying that. I was in the middle of texting, ‘it’s a date!’ When I stopped and erased it. I had the stupidest smile on my face though. Bry, is being really sweet in those messages.”  
“He is. I mean...is this the same man I know? The Bry I know is kind of a douchebag. In some of these he is really sweet and sincere.”  
“He is when we talk in person too...about certain things. And this is why I have an issue.” Throwing her hands up Fae grunted as she took a large exhale. “Fuck my life. Fuck men, and fuck this whole situation.”  
“Yes, yes, get laid. You need a nice stress release. What is this gif?” Being shown her phone Fae saw it was an animated wink from a anime they watched. “He winked at you?”  
“I don’t know! I blushed when I saw it. Remember when I text you screaming. That was it.”  
“Oh right. Hmmm.” Going back to the phone Fae could only watch as she scrolled up further in their texts.   
Fae had just shut her eyes to try and calm her heart and mind when Cayla slapped her thigh to get her attention.  
“Okay. Truth time. I think you need to bite the bullet on this one. Pick a day when you guys can get together, hang out and talk this out. I think there is something deeper on both ends and this weird half flirt thing you got going on isn’t going to make either of you feel better. You can’t fall out of love with him, you won’t be able to think about moving on. He...well who knows what is going on with him but yeah my advice is to grow a pair and talk.”  
Fae knew Cayla was right. This wasn’t healthy for either of them and it couldn’t continue. But, she knew she didn’t have the courage to call him up and tell him they needed to chat.   
“By the way. Did you ever tell him that you love him?”  
“...No...I had played over when I wanted to a thousand times but never did. At first I was okay with it but now it’s eating me.”  
“Those are powerful words. I don’t know if I’d say them when you guys talk but they need to come out of your mouth to someone that isn’t me.”  
“Can you get me super drunk so I can say it than?”  
“I can but I don’t think drunk is the right way.”  
Getting her phone back Fae held on to it before Cayla got off her lap. “Feel better?”  
“No. I still don’t want to talk to him about this. Crushes suck ass no matter how old you are.”  
“Yep. But the right crush can lead to something beautiful.” Reaching out to help Fae stand they brushed themselves off and started to feel the cold of the sunset. The stars were starting to come out and light up the night sky. It was a shame they couldn’t really enjoy it with how cold it got.   
“Hey Fae.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Don’t forget to take care of yourself, okay. You are always taking care of us and others but who is taking care of you?”  
“Eh. It’s alright. Taking care of everyone makes me happy so I don’t care about myself. Plus, I am a strong girl I’ll manage.”  
“I hate that you think like that and strength has nothing to do with it. But, I’ll yell at you for that later. Now. Let’s watch Disney and talk fictional men.” Reaching over and grabbing Fae’s hand she pulled her towards the door to go inside. Taking one last look at the night sky behind her as the door closed she could see a new star blinking into view.


End file.
